There's nothing that Gerard loves more than his Frankie
by TakeMyLifeForever
Summary: Gerard returns from university. Frankie (his girlfriend), is excited to see him. The first day back is an adventure. (Basically porn without a plot).


When Frankie's eyes landed on him, her mood instantly lightened, shown by her toothy grin and glimmering eyes. It had been three weeks since Frankie had last seen Gerard. He was attending to a university to become a teacher of art, after finishing a collage in New York called the 'School of Visual Art', which meant that spending time together was difficult to say at the least. She had managed to scrape enough spare money to visit him early, taking the free time she had and using it for their advantage. She had enjoyed his company over the weekend. Being away from Gerard was the most difficult task she has ever faced. It causes her heart to ache in pain that is almost to much to be handled, but receiving texts and phone calls that last for more than three hours somehow gives her strength to carry on. They had both decided that Gerard would fly home to have Frankie meet him at the airport.

She instantly launches herself forward, arms spread wide as a enthusiastic invitation for Gerard to give her an organ crushing hug. As she crashes into his body, unsteady for a few moments because of the force, she nuzzles into his chest. Gerard takes a couple of moments to balance himself and Frankie, then stares at the woman against him. She had changed quite a bit since her last visit. Her lovely hazel locks had been straightened. There was a significant difference to her appearance today compared to previous style three weeks ago. She had cut, shaven and bleached a section of hair on the left side which, although was certainly different, it suited her.

"Hello Beautiful," He breathed, nose nestled deep in her hair. "How are you today?".

She hummed happily, relaxed as the scent of coffee, mint and most likely a week of sweat, possibly more, filled her nostrils. "I'm good Gee, how are you?". There was no mistaking her happiness, she truly was thrilled to see him. Gerard was more than pleased with her reaction to his presence. He loved Frankie as much as any man could love his woman. Gerard respected Frankie as much as she did him, which was an odd fact to Family, friends and outsiders.

Frankie had always been a rebellious young girl, preferring Frankie rather than Francesca, listening to different genre's of music, dancing about to upbeat country, moshing to rock, testing different bands and artists to widen her range of music taste while the others amused themselves with pop beats. She began to wear make-up around the age of thirteen though only applying small amounts until she turned sixteen, fully launching herself in the punk style. Everyone else had gave her a look of disgust, while she beamed at herself with her new look. Frankie had given herself a reputation of a bad-ass with the best intentions in her future as long as there was no bullshit. This meant that if anyone so much as looked at her in the wrong way, she'd go ape-shit. She used to get so angry nobody could stop her, nobody but Gerard once he appeared in the picture.

Seeing Frankie have a boyfriend came as a shock to her mother Linda, who had thought that the girl had decided that she was much more interested in women than men, mainly due to the fact that Frankie never spoke or hung around near boys. Linda had welcomed him into her home happily though, seeing how caught up between each other they were. It was odd to see how suddenly Frankie's attitude had changed. For one thing she would calm down when Gerard was around, she would ask for opinions on her appearance, checking if she looked like a cheap whore. Gerard always answered "No." before pulling her into his body and muttering things into her ear. She also listened to Gerard when he told her he thought she was being a twat, moaning or shouting at people because of her pathetic over-reactions. Linda has appreciated him, he looked after her girl with incredible love and care, made her feel special and told her everyday what she thought of her. That's what made Linda happy.

"I'm happy now that I'm with you" he replied truthfully, feeling Frankie giggle into him made him smile even more. She was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Did you have a fun journey?" she asks as she pulls herself backwards to stare into his eyes, biting her lip in patience. She was awaiting for the answer but also waiting for more. Something she new she had to pace herself on.

"Boring," he huffs, "glad I'm home though".

"Mmmm." she hums, "Me too. Now I get to spend the holidays with my favourite person in the whole wide world."

"Well you know, I can't really blame you for loving me so much. I'm just a the bomb.".

Both Gerard and Frankie turn their heads to see Mikey - Gerard's younger brother smiling at them.

"MikeyWay" Frankie mutters, mouth open is disbelief. Mikey. _The Mikey Mother-fucking Way_ had gotten a tan, cut his hair and replaced his straight legged jeans with black skinnies, though the band merch had still been given the permission to see daylight. She scurried over wrapping the younger way into her arms, happy to finally spend some time with her boyfriend and best friend.

"Hey there Francesca, what happened to your hair?" he gawks, staging surprise. Frankie punches him once on the arm for using her real name, and another for acting like a fool. "I decided I needed to spice myself up a bit" She grins proudly.

Gerard wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer into his chest and crossing his arms over her breasts. "I thought you looked fine before you cut it." He felt her tense at his words. "You don't like it?" She squeaks, head lowering itself and body becoming hostile. "I didn't say that now did I?" Gerard asks, though more structured to sound like a statement. "Don't put words into my mouth Honey, I meant that whatever you do, you'll look still as beautiful as always". He relaxes, feeling Frankie cheer up instantly. "Good." she replies, more than happy to accept Gerard's hug.

"So how are we getting home?" questions Mikey, clearly tired from his flight home.

"Ray's waiting outside. Would you like me to take a suitcase for you Gee?" she asked, head lifting up to smile at him.

"That'd be helpful Baby, thank you."

Gerard watches as she grips the biggest suitcase, then immediately sets a pace for him and Mikey to follow. They all rush through the crowds of people, trying to ignore everybody around them as well as waiting to get back home. It had been a while since they had all been together, with Gerard choosing to go to university and Mikey just starting collage, Frankie had been left by herself in New Jersey, it had been stressful. They were glad be back together, able to relax and take a break. He saw finally saw Ray, arm hanging out of the window with some music blaring out of the radio.

When Ray saw them, he beamed, happy to see them all. He watches as Frankie places all of the suitcases in the boot. They all clamber in, Mikey calling shotgun while Gerard and Frankie sit in the back. They were already benefiting the company, if the smiles, hugs and laughter were anything to go by.

"How's it going then?" Ray asks, starting a conversation.

"Not too bad, a lot of pressure with the constant flow of work to do, but I'm getting there." Mikey answers, taking note that Gerard had been to wrapped up in Frankie to take part in conversation. "You?"

Ray looked at him, shrugging his shoulders, "same shit, different day."

"There's my boy"

Gerard watches with great amusement as Linda - who was just a little taller than her daughter, runs up to him with a cheesy grin and open arms. Like mother, like daughter he thinks to himself, chuckling at the similarities between them. The same body features, and loving personalities, almost clones of each other.

"Linda" Gerard cheers, accepting the hug from the lovely women with equal amounts of enthusiasm. She hugged like her daughter, quick and possessive, though not as intense as Frankie's.

"It's been too long since you visited Dear." She smiles, pulling back.

"I know, I'm just working a lot you know? A lot of work to do." he frowns.

He bends down once he saw Sweet Pea making her way towards him, tail wagging happily.

"I understand" she sighs. Gerard then quickly changed the subject.

Gerard had started talking about what Linda had been doing recently. She was practically his second mother. It turned out that while Gerard had been working hard with his art, she had been working hard on her love life. She had recently found a charming man who seemed to take a liking to her. She had arranged a few dates and they had been together for a couple of weeks now. Frankie had loved him, he was funny and laid-back, though stern when he needed to be. Gerard was both pleased and worried that Frankie had adapted to the new situation well, he was happy she was finally able to have the father she had wished for, however nothing was confirmed and all could be different behind closed doors. He was excited to meet him though, knowing that if he wasn't a trustworthy companion for Linda, he'd talk to her about it. Gerard knew he had no right to interfere in her life, but she was somebody who was close, and Frankie was involved. He'd rather die than see his Frankie upset because of some asshole. He bet he was fine, from the description the two women had given him.

They had all gathered around the table, setting suitcases in the hallway and gratefully accepting Linda's freshly made veggie burgers. Gerard can't help himself and laughs, watching as his girlfriends stuffs her face like it was the only meal she'd get for the week, then waiting patiently for the others to finish before asking for more - she has some manners. They talk a little about their arrangements, deciding it would be best for Gerard to stay around his house tonight to settle down and see everybody, while Frankie sleeps at home. Although Frankie protests, Gerard agrees which means they go along with the plan. Gerard kisses her goodbye, saying farewell until the next day. She accepts his kiss, pushing for more.

Frankie shivers as she hears Gerard's whispered words.

_"Remember the text."_

Donna grins as Mikey and Gerard walks through the door, faces plastered with happiness. She notices that Frankie hasn't joined them which is odd, considering she's with him twenty-four seven, but she doesn't question it.

Gerard and Mikey get settled pretty quickly, Gerard returns to his basement room, more than pleased to see that nothing had changed except for the mess he had left behind that no longer exists - he can quickly change that however. He empties all of his cases, piling the clothes into the drawers then grabbing his phone. He was impressed Frankie had followed his orders.

_"Do not text, call or E-mail me. I will make the first move. You disobey me, then your punishments will not be easy. Understood?"_

_"Understood Sir."_

He unlocked his phone, using the four letters Frankie had chosen, 'ILFF' which stood for 'I love Frankie Forever'. She had been smug about it.

'_Goodnight Beautiful.'_

Three minutes later.

_'Goodnight . Sweet dreams.'_

_'You too Sugar. Remember my orders earlier. Not until I say so."_

_'Yes Sir.'_

Frankie knocking early in the morning was not unusual. In fact, it would have been more suspicious if she hadn't arrived by ten. Gerard often didn't appreciate her love for the mornings, until she had given him one. Lazy morning sex was more than incredible, being torn between being to lazy to give a shit and desperate to reach each other's goals. Sometimes, Gerard liked to annoy her a little, only caring about himself and then stopping. He knew she wouldn't carry on, no matter how frustrated she got. She was not allowed to grind or rub herself because Gerard wouldn't let her. Sometimes he'd have to tie her down, ankles and wrists in rope, facing the ceiling. That's a position she hates the most, not being able to touch him, but able to see _everything._

"Come in" he groans, knowing who the light, gentle taps on the wooden door belong to. He hears her gentle footsteps across the floor, stopping at the edge of the bed.

"Good morning" she whispers, fully aware that a sleepy Gerard and loud noises did not get along.

When he opens his eyes, his breath is stolen away from him. Frankie had left her hair to dry naturally, allowing the longer side to become slightly frizzy. She had fitted herself into a white summer dress with bleeding roses printed on. Her hips stood out, showing off her hourglass figure. The top seemed to support her naturally perky breasts, giving her a balanced amount of cleavage, not too showy but proud of what she owns. The skirt was just above her knee's, legs covered in black tights. She had always been a beautiful girl, naturally curvy and confident.

"Hello Gee."

Gerard was transfixed into staring at her lips. Plump and red, the perfect combination for seduction.

"Hello Beautiful." he greets her dreamily, moving to make room on the bed for her to join. She accepts the offer, climbing and cuddling into him as much as she could without taking too much room up.

"Doesn't somebody look absolutely _stunning_ today." He whispers, knowing what effect it'll have on her.

She shivers, just like he had expected her too. "I try." she shrugs. Gerard knows that he simple reply is because she doesn't find it easy to accept compliments from him.

"You always succeed because you're naturally gorgeous." He nuzzles into her neck, sniffing the perfume she had sprayed on herself. She really had gone all out.

She relaxes as he wraps his arm around her, head soon resting on her boobs as if they were pillows.

"What are the plans today?" she asks gently, not wanting to force Gerard into a conversation if he was too tired to participate.

"MMmmm, go around town. Buy a few things, then come back here. You got any suggestions?"

"Me and my band are playing tonight, are you still joining us?"

Gerard nods. He was excited, to finally have the opportunity to watch his Frankie perform, to see her loose herself in the music she created, to gaze upon her in her element, it was an event that could not be passed up. He hadn't been able to make time to see her live, seeing as he was always so busy with his work. She had sent him numerous amounts of videos, of the band at their gigs. The atmosphere seemed to be incredible, though he had always wanted to experience it first-hand. He couln't wait.

"Goooood morning" Donna sings cheerfully, placing two piping hot coffees on the table for Frankie and Gerard. Mikey, already sipping his coffee happily, watched his mother, with slight embarrassment and a lot of amusement as she frolicked around the kitchen. He has never seen her so happy.

"Morning Donna" Frankie replies, kissing her on the cheek and taking her place on the seat. Gerard follows, kissing his mother then placing himself down at the table.

"Have I ever told you you're my favourite Mother?" Gerard asks, beaming as his sniffs at the liquid.

"Have you ever had a different Mother?" she asks sarcastically, as if to say _I knew that already boy._

He rolls his eyes and grins, flicking his tongue out, he tests the temperature of the beverage. Perfect.

"This is perfect, like always" hums Frankie, guzzling hers down.

Donna bowls, the sits down. "So plans for today?"

"Going out into town" beams Frankie, taking hold of Gerard's hand, who quickly laces their fingers together.

"What about this for Donna?"

Gerard turns his head to see the suggested item for gifting. He wants to buy his mother something that she would be able to keep forever. The family had experienced some pain through the year, and he wanted to show his mother how much he loved her. She was the most supportive woman anybody could have asked for.

The item Frankie had picked out was a ring, with a ruby in the middle. There were a few diamonds surrounding the precious stone, glimmering in the light. He had sold his last painting, which had earned him a bit of cash.

"It says here you can engrave a little message in it to it."

Gerard pulls her forward and kisses her on the head then grins. "You're_ perfect."_

She grins, "I know."

"Back home already?" Donna calls as she hears the front door open and close.

"We found what we wanted pretty easily." Gerard shrugs, then grins as he and Frankie make their way to her.

"What did you get?" she asks, curiosity showing.

"Something for you." Gerard smiles.

"Oh?" Donna accepts the little black box with a red ribbon on, slightly shocked to see that she had gotten something. "Can I open it?"

"Of course"

She unwraps the ribbon carefully, not wanting to ruin the delicate presentation. She opens the little black box and gasps as it reveals her gift. "It's beautiful."

"Check the engraving on it."

Her eyes roamed over the words, in italics but clear. Forever and always; you're the perfect mother.

"Frankie helped me pick it out. We know you've had a real rough time, so this is something you can keep with you. You know, in case you need reminding of us."

Donna can't help herself, she places the ring on her finger and then pulls both of them towards her. "It's amazing."

"Holy shit."

Gerard looks around to see what caused Brad to swear. He had only met him half an hour ago through Ray but he had seemed like a cool guy. Gerard understood why he was swearing because _holy shit_. Frankie had really changed her appearance. She had swapped her dress for a plain black cropped top, one that hung loosely over her breasts with some ripped mini shorts that clung tightly to her ass-cheeks. She had replaced her plain black tights with fishnet tights and wore high heels with spikes on the heel itself. She had obviously curled then back-combed her hair to give a sexy, messy look. She had left the other side natural though, not wanting to over-do herself. One thing that had stayed the same was her lips, the lips _he_ owns.

She strides towards him, a quirk in her smile.

"Hello Beautiful" he greets her, planting a kiss on her lips because, _yeah boys, she's taken._

She responds positively, then pulls back to grin. Gerard then introduces her to his new friend.

"Brad this is Frankie , Frankie this is Brad."

Gerard smirks as he see's Brad stare at her, eyes filled with lust and jealousy. She has that affect on everybody.

"Nice to meet you." she holds out her hand, interested in Gerard's new companion for the night.

The guy just mumbles something that isn't audible.

"FRANKIE, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW."

Frankie bites her lip, apologises and asks Gerard to come backstage. Gerard declines, he wants the full fucking show. He wants to see her bouncing about, loosing herself in something that matters to her. Gerard does it enough times with his art, this is something he needs to support her on, and he gladly will. She pecks his lips one last time then skips off, disappearing behind the backstage door.

"Holy shit dude, you lucky asshole." Brad mumbles.

"You have no idea."

As Brad announces his need to take a piss, Gerard walks towards the bar, asks for a coke, then takes a seat. He wants to see_ everything._

When the light dims down he grins, though nobody can see it. They start off with an awesome guitar solo, then Frank suddenly appears on the stage, screaming her lungs out. Gerard's a little concerned, she doesn't have the healthiest organs but he soon relaxes, she's done this so many times that she's probably use to it now. Gerard watches as Frankie uses all of her energy up on stage, bouncing around her band, clinging onto them. It strikes a little bit of jealously into Gerard - seeing her touch other men was not what he liked, however he knew that she was preforming, being herself. There was nothing intimate about the touching, which was proved as she moved towards the edge of the stage, rolling around on the floor, high fiving her audience.

She truly was a beautiful sight, the most magnificent woman in the place. Her movements were graceful, like a cat, but violent. It was a strange but memorizing.

Gerard loves the affect she's having on the audience, they're jumping, screaming along, cheering for them. The band have obviously made themselves a large fan base quickly. He can't believe how good easy the band give and receive energy. He's so proud.

Frankie's band finishes, saying goodnight to everyone and thanking them for taking the time to see them.

Gerard knows he'll have to wait a few minutes before he can see her.

"Hey there Hot Stuff"

Gerard doesn't realise the girl behind him is trying to talk to him, so he ignores her. Then she's got a hand on his shoulder and twirling him around. Gerard looks at her, straight blonde hair, a tank top to tight for her with a mini skirt. She's applied a lot of make-up on, and her pink glossy lips are smirking at him. He decides to smile and turn around.

She seats herself on the bar chairs, placing one leg over his lap, dangerously close to an area only Frankie has access to.

"Excuse me, but please remove your legs."

She does what he tells her to, then moves herself closer to him, one set of fingers spreading themselves across his lower back, the other moving his head to face her.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" she whispers. The music had stopped while another band set up so her voice was audible. She spread her legs, slowly. Gerard refused to look.

"I have a girlfriend."

The girl just shrugs, leaning closer, lips almost touching his ear. "She doesn't need to know."

Suddenly the girl's pulled backwards, on the floor with Frankie straddling her hips. "You fucking _cunt_" she's shouting, fists flying in the air then landing on the blonde's face. "You're a filthy fucking piece of shit."

Gerard tugs Frankie up by her arms, holding her back. She's small, but she's a crafty little fucker who can throw in some mean punches. She's struggling in his arms, angry at the new positions she's in; body to far away to hit the other girl any more, struggling to break free and gives the bitch what she deserves.

"Frankie." Gerard knows he used a tone that she doesn't like, which is shown as she stops moving, pulling herself up to stand next to him. "What the fuck was that?" he demands, voice loud and angry, snatching the attention of everyone else towards him.

"Yeah you little Skank, what the fuck was that for?" asks the blonde girl, who's pulling herself up, blood smothered around her nose and mouth.

"You were trying to fucking seduce my boyfriend" she shouts, nostrils widening, fists clenching and body becoming tense.

The girl takes a step forward towards Gerard. Frankie's eyes flickered between the two.

"Oh, so he's yours is he? Well I don't see a tag or anything so I guess he's not really-"

"He's_ mine_"

"Well, you're obviously not satisfying him then, since he wasn't really putting much of a fight up"

Frankie's body is a blur, she launched herself at the girl, tearing at hair, punching at the face, pinning the girl down while she beats her until Gerard pulls her off, and out into the street. Frankie can see people helping her up, not that she deserves any of it.

Gerard drops her on the floor somewhere isolated, muttering words most likely expressing his disappointment, his anger because of her behaviour. This was unacceptable. He's about to shout at her for being so stupid - not that she'll listen in this situation, when he hears somebody call him.

The guys just as tall as him, if not, taller. He's got a few muscles on him, shirt tight enough to show them off with jeans. Next to him is the girl, face almost clear of blood now. She was crying, hiccuping as she points to them.

"That's them," she tugs his arm, "he was flirting with me and then she punched me."

She wailing into his side, soaking his shirt with false tears. The guy comes striding up to Gerard, huffing out his chest to seem bigger than what he really was. "Your dog of a girlfriend should be kept on a leash" he spits, eyeing her up then pushing Gerard backwards. If it hadn't been for Frankie catching him, he would have lost his balance. He feels her tense up, whispers for her to calm down and faces the guy.

"At least she doesn't open her legs for everyone like that slut does."

Gerard isn't surprised when he gets a fist thrown at him. He's thankful that Frankie is still behind him, ready to hold him up. Gerard doesn't agree with violence like Frankie. Once the guy sees that Gerard has no intentions on hitting back, he laughs, throws another insult at Frankie and then turns to leave. It when the guys mumbles that Gerard's a 'Faggot', that Frankie flips.

She runs up behind him, kicks him in the balls from behind leaving him on his knees on the floor. She jumps on his back, wrapping her fingers around his neck and squeezing, intending to try and do some damage. "Wanna see what a _real fuckin' bitch_ can do when you insult her boyfriend?" she snarls, smashing his face onto the concrete. The blonde girl screams as she sees blood pours from scratches and his nose. She repeats her actions, again and again until turning him around to punch everywhere she can. Once he's on floor, dazed but not unconscious, she turns to the girl, who's shaking as she steps backwards. Frank shoots her a dirty look which could make the toughest of men shit themselves. She goes to help up Gerard, who's watching her with a pained expression. She doesn't know if it's because of the punch he received or because of her behaviour. She doesn't really want to know.

"Sit down on the bed."

Frankie does as she's told, scuttling across the room, falling onto the mattress.

_"So?_" Gerard asks, crossing his arms.

Frank bites her lip, not understand the questions.

"Are you ignoring me?" His voice is rough, harsh and impatient.

"No Sir."

He grumbles, "So explain."

"Explain what Sir?" Frankie asks, nibbling on her lip.

Gerard jerks forward. "Explain why you thought it would be a good idea to beat that girl."

"Well..." she hesitates, unsure that her answer was reasonable in Gerard's eyes. "...she was flirting with you and I couldn-"

"Do you think that's a good enough reason?" Gerard spits, "I had it in control. I was about to tell her to piss off. Why the fuck did you think that punching her was better than leaving the bar?"

"Because I couldn't watch another girl touch you because you're _mine_ and-"

_"What_ was that _Francesca?_"

Oh shit. Frankie knew by the use of her name she had said something wrong.

"Sir?"

"Since when did you own_ me_?"

"I...I ..I don't Sir I didn't-"

He grabs her jaw and directs her her head upwards to look at him. "You knew exactly what you said. You're wrong Francesca,_ I own you."_ his lips are close to her ear. "I know what you want Francesca, I know you want this to become a permanent, but how can I trust you to follow my orders twenty-four seven without question when you disobey the smallest of orders, or think that you own me." he pulls back to stare into her eyes. "Have we forgotten everything from training_ already?_ What use is a submissive who can't follow orders huh? A few months away you're already rebelling against me. Remember, you asked me to become _your master,_ not your_ bitch._"

Frankie shivers at his words. She could never understood why she wanted a Dom, she knew she just wanted somebody to control her. When she had found out about Gerard's love to be in control, to give orders, deciding on suitable punishments and praise, well she would have hated herself if she had not acted upon this information. They had decided to have a Dom/Sub relationship, Frankie was pleased to experiment with various toys, excited for a whole new world she was not familiar with. Gerard had taken time to welcome her into the world of submission, he was pleased to see her putting herself in his trust. She had no doubts with him, allowing him the chance to stretch her limits safely, talk about new positions, new toys, new ideas. Gerard would always talk to Frankie, making sure that she was comfortable with him, he would not force Frankie in this style of a relationship. Love is about sacrifices, and he's more than prepared to give up everything for her. He had begun training as quickly as he could, setting some rules for both the public and bedroom attitude she had. He was pleased to see her so responsive to his touch or voice. After falling head over heals with each other, Frankie had felt comfortable enough to suggest a full time Dom/Sub lifestyle. Gerard had liked the idea, but was worried. She was still so young, four years younger than Gerard and he was twenty-two at the time.

He pulls up his desk chair, placing it in front of Frankie and sitting down. "Explain to me why you were jealous. Now." he orders. He watches her nibble on her lip some more, he can't believe how adorable she really is.

Frankie nods, sucks in a deep breath and then begins. "Well she was all over you, it didn't look like you were against her touching you. I saw the way she was looking at you, offering herself. Using her body. She was so much prettier than me and I didn't want to be repl-"

"_Francesca_, now stop this. You know how beautiful you are. In what way was she prettier than you?" Gerard doesn't normally interrogate her like this, but he doesn't want these thoughts swimming in her head. Especially when they're false.

"Well she's thinner."

"I like my girls curvy"

"She had nice hair."

"I like yours much more."

"Her boobs were-"

"Top off." Gerard orders. Noticing her alarmed face, he tells her not to worry. He won't do anything she doesn't want to.

She agrees, pulling the material off and folding it, placing it next to her.

Gerard grins, climbing on the bed and settling behind her. His arms slide around her body, hands taking hold of her boobs. "I think they're perfect. So perky and perfect. I love them." he pecks her cheek then moves his arms back around to undo her bra. Gerard's excited, they haven't been able to do this for weeks. He had sent a text to Frankie not to touch herself until he said he could. That was over a month ago. Sometimes he'd send her a text when she's in class to pinch her nipples, knowing how much she loves having them played with. They had been experimenting with Frankie's submission limits, he had ordered her to ask what to wear. She must ask him for permission to play at gigs or to talk to other men. Frankie had done everything he told her too, showing how worthy she was of him. Gerard had been most pleased.

He flings the lacy bra across the room then leans forward, kissing the back of her neck softly. He cups her tits, playing about with them softly, teasing her. She sighs, leaning backwards into his touch, her back against his chest.

"I've missed you."

She whispering, only daring to speak quietly. She doesn't need any more reason to receive a punishment.

"Stand up for me Beautiful" he orders, smirking slightly.

She does, arms down at her sides, spine straight with her chest on show. Gerard licks his lips, he's such a lucky man. He orders her with his fingers, moving it in circular motions show she would understand his request. She does, twirling herself slowly. She stops, back facing Gerard, knowing his next move. He pushes himself off the bed, resting his hands on her hips. He slips his hands beneath the shorts, aiming for Frankie's lacy briefs. He had decided to let her choose her underwear today but he knew for a fact she always matched. He slips his hand further under to feel the material, then rub gently over them. They're already soaking - Frankie had never been a clean girl. He can feel her shaking, ready for an orgasm already.

"Mmm, feel good baby?"

She nods, knowing not to speak. She tries to lean into him more, wanting him to touch her more. She almost can't help herself when he pulls back, laughing at the mess he's already of her. "You're not off the hook that easily Frankie" he chuckles. He grabs her ass. "Take your bottoms off."

He watches her as she gets her revenge, stripping is the only thing she has control of if Gerard lets her, and she uses it to her advantage. She rolls her hips, bending forward to give him a perfect view. She pulls them down slowly, revealing the black lace panties she has put on. When she steps out of them too, throwing them to the corner of the room and straightening her back, she waits for orders.

"On the bed."

She moves quickly, laying down in the middle, exactly where Gerard always wants her. She sees the ropes and gulps, it's been a long while.

"Safe word."

She rolls her eyes. She knows that he wont take it to far, but she still confirms it.

"Discombobulate."

"Good girl."

She smiles while waiting, he's tying her arms to the head posts. She can't help but being impatient. She just wants to feel him. Needs him to touch now.

When he's finished, she's got rope on her chest, her boobs filling the holes he left so they'd stand out more. Her legs have been left alone, she knows this is going to be a challenging night. He walks toward the box where they store all of their equipment and he pulls out the nipple clamps along with a few other items. She moans.

Gerard settles himself between her legs, pushing them apart to get better access. He leans over her body, smirking at the look of desperation on her face.

"You're not to make a sound. No speaking unless spoken to, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"You ask to come," he clamps one nipple, "if you come without permission, you will be punished," and the other one. "Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good."

Frankie watches as he plugs in the wand massager and leaves it on the bedside drawer set.

"Look at you, ready and waiting. Such a beautiful girl." He starts placing kisses on her neck, gentle and sweet. He starts sucking at the skin, marking his girl. He nips at the flesh, knowing that she's got a real kink for biting. It had came a shock when she had owned up to being a masochist, but he knew that he would do anything for her since they had met. Gerard had found his sadistic side early on in life, and was more than eager to carry out their most desired fantasies.

He moves down, all ready seeing how torturous this is for Frankie. He knows that different people have different kinks, different limit boundaries, and punishments changes depending on the person. Frankie's is not being able to touch, her or Gerard. She hates it, which is why Gerard specifically decided to do this tonight. Gerard had planned this for months. He wanted Frankie to feel amazing, to have to hold herself for over a month so that tonight, she would completely loose herself.

He sucks her smooth skin, from neck to thigh, so close to where she wants him, yet so far away. He reaches for the spank stick, gripping it tightly and then taking hole of her foot. He knows how she hates people touching her foot, but unless Gerard is too rough, she won't complain. He gives her little taps, starting gentle and then increases the force a little. He spreads out the smacks, causing the skin to go red after a few minutes. She's on her best behaviour, staying silent for him. She jerks a lot, but Gerard doesn't mind. He wants to see her response, wants to see if he's reaching her limits. When he's done with her left foot, he starts on the right, using the same technique. Once he's finished with that, he puts it on the floor and grabs the leather whip. He smacks her pussy hard, fingers getting wet as he rubs her afterwards.

"Such a messy girl aren't you?" he smirks, teasing her.

She nods, unable to respond with words.

He laughs, then uses the whip against her. Firstly on her thighs. At the same time he's tugging on the clamps, which makes Frankie arch into him. She's managed to stay silent, but now Gerard's really gonna test her.

"No moving. For every movement you make, you are refused to attend your band practise. Too many and you'll be missing a few shows."

Frankie's eyes bug out of her head. She can't miss any of her band practises. They need her. She stays still, in case nodding would earn her a punishment.

He chuckles, "Nod if you understand me."

She does.

"Good."

He's whipping her again, on her hips, her collar bone, her pussy, thighs, everywhere. She's just barely managing to stop herself from moving. Gerard watches her facial expressions, she's fine. He puts the whip down, he unclamps her nipple and scoops her breast up. He leans down, flicking his tongue out, then starts to suck it. He knows how much Frankie wants to touch him, to touch herself and it's really starting to affect her. He clamps the nipple again, moving to the next nipple and giving it the same treatment.

When he sees how much she's holding herself back, he's becoming extremely proud. She had disobeyed him, but accepted the punishments with determination.

"Hmmm, you're such a good girl" he purrs, "so proud of you."

She smiles, happy to have pleased him.

He takes hold of the wand massager and places it on her clit, turning it on to vibrate softly. He softly rubs her, waiting for the right moment. He can hear the moans she's trying to hide, and she's doing it well, but Gerard wants more. He turns the settings up, his fingers sliding down until they enter her. He's using two roughly. Frankie isn't the type of girl to want it sweet and sensual unless they're role playing. She arching up, despite her orders and that's exactly what he wants. Her becoming so wound up, not able to concentrate on anything but reaching her orgasm. She's loosing herself, until he pulls back. She whines in process, not understanding why he had refused of her climaxing. She sees his smirk and frowns. He unclamps her nipples, pinching them slightly and putting them on the floor. He turns to face her.

"You know, it's been over a month since you touched yourself hasn't it Frankie?"

She nods.

"How much do you want it? What are you offering Frankie, what would you do to come?"

"A..anything Sir. Anything for you... even if you don't allow me to.. I would do anything for you."

He's taught her well. She hasn't forgot her place after all. "That's what I thought."

He undoes his belt, sliding his jeans down, followed by his dick. It's hard and waiting, tired of being ignored. He gives himself a few quick strokes before moving to straddle her. She opens her mouth, ready to please him. His thrusts are gentle at first, then speeding up as she relaxes more. He wriggles his fingers through her hair, tugging the locks to direct and alter her speed. She feels so fucking good, the warmth around him, saliva dripping from his cock to her chin. He can't believe it's been weeks without this. She uses her tongue, doing that swirling thing Gerard really fucking likes and okay, wow. He's missed so much. She sucking, gagging, just doing her best for him. She's using a little bit of teeth because she's a fucking tease. He guilds her down to the base, just keeping her there until he decided to pull back. Before he can stop her, she's trying to lean at an awkward angle to get at his balls, focusing on them with her tongue, pulling them with her lips and _fuck._

Gerard pulls back, knowing that if he didn't stop her, he'd come way too early. Her mouth is covered with spit, and it's fucking amazing. She's such a good girl. He calms himself down and starts crawling down her body.

If there's one thing that Gerard loves, it's Frankie's cunt. If there's one thing Gerard loves more, it's eating her cunt out until there's nothing left for her to give. He goes tongue fist, diving in like he can't waste any more time. She's trying to buck up, ask for more but he's pinning her down, even more torture. He's curling the muscle inside of her, he loves the taste of her, so sweet on his tongue. He's pleased when she moans, begs for more. That's what he wanted. To hear her beg. He teases her some more, changing his pace from quick to slow, adding a four fingers in. He knows she can take more, but that'd be more of a reward. He moves down to her crack, using the opposite hand to open her up a little while the others are still busy. He goes straight in, just like he did wither her pussy. He wants to taste her all around. She spits, then gently eases a few more fingers into her. She, unlike any of Gerard's previous lovers, loved anal play. Frankie would often grin when ordered to wear a butt plug in public underneath her cloths. She's begged to him to touch her there, and although she hates it when he doesn't touch her there, she hates it when he starts but never finishes. She can't help but move, just needing that extra more, and, just a little faster and _oh..oh_

"Nu-uh Frankie," he scowls, pulling away from her "Not until I say."

She nods, though regretting her foolish memory. Gerard was amused however, even if she had of asked, he would have still denied her it.

He finally grabs the condoms, slipping one on himself and lubes himself up. He positions her legs onto his shoulders, then guilds himself into her. He gives a sharp thrust, causing her body to jerk. She so tight, so needy for him. She pulls him close, trying to get as close as the restraints will allow her too. He creates a quick pace, angling himself to hit her clit and moaning. The feeling of her around him, begging for more is too much to handle, her panting quickens, she's forgotten to be quiet and still, Gerard isn't exactly disappointed at the moment.

He's starting to get close, just waiting to be finally released. He leans down, kissing her everywhere, anywhere he can reach. Her nipples, neck, ear, collar bone, everywhere. He comes with a grunt, the sound of her moaning filing his ears. Just hearing the noises she makes is too much, but to be able to see her on show, knowing that he's the only one who can see this. He can't hold back any more, releasing himself into the condom and then pulling out. He kisses her roughly, then lovingly. He ties the rubber up and throws it in the bin, then turns his attention onto Frankie. She's been so perfect tonight. She deserves the orgasm he'd denied her earlier.

He grabs the wand, know that it will have the best affect on her at the moment. He switches the settings to it's highest, inserting four fingers into her, looking for her clit and fuck, he finds it straight away.

She arches, the sensations just being to much. The feeling of Gerard filling her up, lingering behind as well as having nearly his fist in her, it's getting to her. He curls his fingers. Whispers sweet, dirty words. She needs to let go.

"_P...p..p..leease?"_ She's stuttering, struggling to hold herself back any more.

He give her permission and just

_oh_

_oh fuck_

_oh god_

_"Fuck"_ She comes with an almighty scream, back arching from loss of body control. Her toes tighten with pleasure as the sensations flow through her body.

_Holy fuckin' shit. Waiting a month was fucking worth it._ They both thought.

When Frankie had finally relaxed, mewling to herself, Gerard turned the wand off, untied her, and put them back in the box. He grabs a box of tissues, wiping his hand which was soaked. He managed to gather himself up to settle down next to Frankie, who was still dazed.

"You've messed up my covers." He chuckles, looking at the damp patches between her legs.

"Fuck." She's unable to think of any other reply.

He pulls her close, staring at her body. She's marked up well, more than enough to be visible. Her skins still red, the ropes have left some fresh prints into her skin, red stripes ran along her body from the whips as well as the bite marks he gave her.

"You were so perfect" he mumbles, playing around with a lock of her hair. "I've been thinking."

"Hmmm?" she encourages him to continue.

He looks down at her, smiles and then says "I've been thinking... that maybe we should try this twenty-four seven relationship. Just to see how it works out for us."

She grins, relieved and curls on her side. She can't deny the safe feeling she gets when having his chest against her back, arms encasing her, protecting her.

"I'd like that."

He smiles. The room smells like sweat, and dirty sex. The best kind of aroma. His arms slide around her, slowly and gently. He reaches her pussy, still sticky. He nibbles her ear.

"Tell me when you're ready for another round"

she whines, pushing herself backwards.

There's nothing that Gerard loves more than _his_ Frankie.


End file.
